Criminal
by vendetta's curse
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke went to school together,never dated, but that didn't mean the feelings weren't there. After the death of Sasuke's family, No one saw Sasuke again. Sakura was forced to moved on. Five years later, Sasuke's a wanted felon and Sakura's a former researcher for the FBI and a highly recommended doctor . What happens when Sasuke sets his sights on Sakura once again?
1. Chapter 1

Criminal

Chapter 1

Sakura sighed as she sat in her room, her long pink hair pulled back in a sloppy pony tail. She pushed herself back from her desk, which was decorated with scattered notes and her math and science text books. She stood up and sighed, removing the hair tie from her flowing locks. She walked out of her room and jogged down stairs and to her kitchen to grab a snack.

Sakura jogged up to her fridge and opened it, not finding anything in there that interested her she went to her cabinets. She opened one up and blinked "Huh?! I'm out of KD?!" She scratched her head "Aw man, And I was really craving it..." She checked the clock on the wall "Well, the store hasn't closed yet, I bet I can grab some from there."

Sakura then turned and jogged up stairs and into her room, she pulled on a black draw-string hoodie and black sweats over her yoga shorts. She pulled on her sneakers and jogged back down stairs, she grabbed her wallet and left the house.

Sakura took the ten minute walk to the corner store, she smiled to see that it was still open and quickly walked in. She walked the isles and retrieved two boxes of KD macaroni, then made her way to the counter. She set the two items down on the counter "That'll be three fifty." She took out a five dollar bill and handed it to the cashier "Keep the change." He put the two boxes into a plastic bag and handed it to her "Thank you." Sakura turned and walked out, Her jaw dropped at the raging rain storm that was now taking place in front of her. She swallowed "Crap, I had a feeling I should have brought an umbrella." She bit down on her bottom lip and frowned a little "You're never the prepared type, are you Sakura?" The pinkette jumped and turned to face the most popular guy at Konoha high and her long time friend.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" The young Uchiha smirked, he was dressed in a black hoodie, navy blue skater jeans and black converse, holding a black umbrella over his head. "I just decided to take a walk today." Sakura blinked "In the rain?" Sasuke shrugged "I like it more than others." Sakura blushed a little at him "W-Well, I better get home-" "I'll walk you." Sakura blinked "Y-You will?" Sasuke smirked "You don't seem to have an umbrella with you, so why not? Unless, you don't care for the offer-" "N-No! I don't mind at all." Sasuke smirked and took her hand "Good." Sakura blushed at his touch and she took a step closer to him so the umbrella would shield them both completely.

They walked together in silence, making Sakura bite down on her bottom lip nervously, _C'mon Sakura! Say something! You've known him since you where kids, don't tell me you can't have a one-on-one conversation with Sasuke!_

She took a breath "So Sasuke, Are you ready for the Algebra test tommorow?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her "You mean the one we did today?" her eyes widened and she blushed "Oh! Um, Yeah, Hehe, What I meant to ask was how do you think you did on the test today."

Sasuke looked straight forward "Fine, The same as usual I guess."

She looked up at him "I'm sure you got perfect, you where always good at math...and everything else."

He smirked at that "So are you Sakura, most of your marks are just as perfect as mine."

Sakura blushed at that "Oh, Thanks."

Sasuke glanced down at her and smiled softly "Are you doing anything this friday?"

Her eyes widened "Huh?! M-me? No, Why?"

He chuckled "No need to sound so nervous Sakura."

Her ears warmed with embarrassment at her quick answer "If you're free this Friday, I want to know if you want to go to lunch with me."

She pursed her lips and looked up at him "L-Like a date?"  
Sasuke smirked "Yeah."

She could hardly contain her excitement, _CHA! That's right! He's mine!_ Her inner half shouted, punching the air confidently.

Sakura nodded "Y-Yeah, I'd love to."

They both stopped in front of her door "Great, So, I'll see you then?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, See you then." She made a step to walk into her house but tripped and nearly fell, if it weren't for Sasuke grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her to his chest. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked down at her with the same look.

They both blushed and looked away "Uh, S-Sorry."

Sasuke nodded, still looking the other "I-It's no problem." Sakura stepped into her house "I-I'll see you tommorow."

"Right, Bye." They waved each other goodbye and Sakura watched Sasuke walk away before shutting the door and falling back against it. Sakura smiled and bit her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and grinned "Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! Sasuke and I have a date!" Sakura's never been more happy in her life.

. . . .

"Crap! I'm Late!" Sakura cried, blazing down the stairs and into her living room, she spun around looking for her jacket-

"On the news today, A murder in the middle of the night, Fukaku and Mikoto Uchiha where slaughtered last night along with their Nineteen year old son Itachi uchiha." Sakura froze, slowly turning to the TV, _W-what? That's Sasuke's family_.

"Luckily their youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha was out at the time the murder occurred, He's being held at the Police station for questioning-"  
The reporter paused for a moment "This just in, Sasuke seemed to have escaped the Police station and is now vanished, Making him now a suspect."

Sakura brought her hand to her mouth, eyes wide as they put up at picture of Sasuke up on the screen, _Oh my god...Sasuke..._


	2. Chapter 2

Criminal

Chapter 2

 _Five years later..._

Sakura casually walked down the halls of Konoha hospital, Her black pumps clacking against the tile floors as she made her way to her office. She ran a hand through her hair and breathed a heavy sigh. She paused at the front desk to drop of a check board on a patient she just ran some tests on before walking into her office down the hall. She shut the glass door behind her before taking a seat at her oak wood desk. She started her computer and began working on a patients file. She bit down on her bottom lip and glanced at the radio by the window. She paused mid-type, _Maybe I should..._ Sakura shook her head, _No, No way, I'm not doing this to myself anymore..._ Sakura continued to type but then again slowed to a stop "Ugh, Fuck it." She wheeled back on her chair and turned on the radio.

"Sasuke Uchiha in the news again today, the wanted criminal is the leading suspect in a triple murder of three Konoha officers, Sasuke Uchiha has been on the Wanted list for years, No one seems to know where he is or what he looks like any more-"

Sakura turned off the Radio and sniffled, she wheeled over to her desk and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. She looked to the high school picture on her desk. It was of Her, Naruto, And Sasuke, It had been a hot day at the beach so they all went to get smoothies, They had bumped into Sasuke's family after leaving the store and Mikoto offered to take a picture of them. Sasuke was sour about it but Naruto and Sakura where excited to do it. Sakura threw her arms over their shoulders and pulled them in close, Naruto grinned , Sakura smiled and Sasuke just frowned and looked away. It was a year before the murder...

Sakura sighed "Oh Sasuke...Where are you...?" She asked brushing her thumb across the glass.

Knock! Knock!

She jumped a little and looked up at the door, She quickly wiped away her tears and tossed the tissue into the trash.

"Uh, Come in."

The door opened and Ino walked in "Sakura, You forgot to sign this." Sakura took the clip board out of her hands "Oh, sorry." She grabbed a pen and signed the dotted line at the bottom of the page.

"You've been listening to the radio again haven't you?"

Sakura looked up at her close friend. "Huh? N-No I haven't."

Ino scoffed "You are such a liar, Your eyes are red and puffy, showing that you've been crying," Ino groaned "Sakura, why do you do this to yourself? It's time for you to get over him, He's a _wanted_ criminal, Do I need to stress what that means?"  
Sakura sighed "Ino, I'm fine. C'mon, It's not like Sasuke has ever stopped me from anything-"  
"Yes it has!" Ino cried "You've never had a boyfriend, or gone on a date, Sakura, you need to stop waiting on him, He's gone."

Sakura swallowed "Y-You're right Ino, i-i should just forget about him. uh, what are you doing tonight? Maybe we can go for a drink, take our minds off things."  
Ino sighed "Sorry, I can't, Sai and I have a dinner date, But tomorrow we'll do lunch. Don't work too late okay? Get home, have yourself a stiff drink and get some rest, _Please_."

She nodded "Yeah, I will Ino, Don't worry, I'll be fine, Promise."  
Ino smiled softly "Thank you, Don't make me find out you left this hospital past ten."

" _Okay_ Ino."

Ino nodded, gave her a wave then left, sighing Sakura and eased back in her chair before glancing at the clock, 8:32 PM. She let out a heavy breath and turned back to her patients file.

She was so focused she didn't notice the odd human shadow by her window, Coal black eyes watching her. _You've grown up well, Sakura..._

. . . .

At 11:30 Pm, Sakura walked out the hospital, a tired yawn left her lips and she walked to her Lexus. She climbed in, dropping her purse and jacket in the passenger seat before starting the car and driving off down the road to her house.

When she got home it was close to midnight, she stepped out her pumps and walked into the kitchen, boiling water for tea. Too tired to make dinner so she decided to just order pizza.

She made a large mug of mint tea and carried it into the living room, she sat down at her couch and turned on her laptop, Instead of working, like most nights, she decided to just put on some soothing music. She eased back into her couch and sipped her tea, she raised her hand and removed the hair tie from her hair. Her short pink locks fell down and relaxed the tension on her head. Sakura took a sip of her tea once again and sighed.

 _Creeek!_

Sakura looked up at the sound, Her staircase and what she could see of up stairs remained motionless. Sakura set down her tea and stood up, she flicked on the light leading to up stairs and slowly walked up the steps. She silently and quickly walked into her room, she grabbed the baseball bat by her closet and held it up, ready to swing. She walked out the room and across the hall to her guest room, she nudged the door open and looked around the dark room, she flicked on the light and looked around before shutting it off again and walking out.

Ding! Dong!

"Ah!" Sakura screamed, having jumped at the sound. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair "That must be the Pizza..."

She jogged down the steps and walked to the door, she opened it to let out a breath of relief at the Pizza boy. "Small cheese pizza for Sakura Haruno."

She smiled "Thanks, uh, One sec, Let me just grab my wallet."

Sakura walked into her living room and went into her purse, she retrieved a ten dollar bill from her wallet and returned to the door. She paid the boy, got her change and pizza and stepped back into her house, closing the door with her foot.

Sakura set down the Pizza and sat down "You forgot to check the hallway closet."  
"Ah!" Sakura shot up and whirled around to face the male leaning against the banister of her stairs.

Her eyes widened "S-Sasuke..."

A dark smirk pulled at his lips "Hello Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

Criminal

Chapter 3

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, eyes wide and body stiff. Sasuke leaned against her banister, He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt a leather jacket, navy blue skater jeans and black converse.

"I need a favor."

Sakura scoffed "A favor? You can't be serious. Sasuke I haven't seen you in five years!"

Sasuke walked down the stairs, Sakura backed up, swallowing thickly "Well, would you like it better if I had asked you how you where doing then ask for a favor? I've always been straight to the point Sakura."

She stared at the man before her, He looked taller, stronger, Physically and mentally, But there was a dark, almost evil look in his eyes. She didn't know where it came from, or who it was aimed at but she didn't like it.

"What's happened to you Sasuke? You're not the same as before."

Sasuke smirked at her "The same? You mean from back when we where sixteen? Do you still expect me to be the Sasuke you grew up with? "

She grit her teeth " I didn't want you to turn out like this! Sasuke, You're wanted dead or alive in twenty states for murder and assault charges! What's happened to you? made you so cold?!"

He just stared at the panting woman, tears bubbling in her eyes, she held all the emotions he didn't.

"Do you really want to know?"

Sakura blinked at him "Y-yes, I want to know, I want to know what happened to my friend."

Sasuke walked forward, making her stiffen, he stopped just beside her. She gasped as he held a silver dagger to her throat "Then you'll help me."

A tear rolled down her cheek, _I-if I do this, I might be able to figure out what happened to him,I might be able to get the real Sasuke back, Because if I don't, i don't think I'll ever be able to get over him. I'll never be able to move on..._

Sakura swallowed thickly "Okay."

Sasuke's eyes widened "What?"  
She shot him a glare "I said _'okay'_. I'll help you."

the uchiha male smirked and removed the dagger from her throat "Thanks, Now I don't think I have to stress the consequences if you call the cops."

The pinkett rolled her eyes "You won't have to stress anything, Now, what is it that you need?"

Sasuke took a step back and scrutinized her face "Alright, First, I'll need a place to stay."

Her eyes widened "For how long?"

He slipped his hands into his pockets "For as long as I need to."

Sakura crossed her arms "Guesstimate."

"A month." he replied with a sigh

She inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, Holding back on questioning how on earth she was supposed to hide him for 4 weeks. "Okay, Anything else ?"

"You used to work for Konoha's police force Right?"

She gave him a skeptic look "Yeah...Why?"  
"I need you to look into their files and help me find information on a certain somebody."

Her eyes widened "Sasuke, I'd need jurisdiction for that, I haven't worked there in two years."  
"Don't worry about that, I'll get you in as long as you can get me my information."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Fine, Fine, Anything _else_?"

he smirked "For now, No."

Sakura shot him a look "Whatever, let me show you where you'll be staying."

She walked past him and up the stairs, Sasuke watched after her before following. Sakura walked down the hall to her guest room and opened the door "Is this okay?"

Sasuke peaked in "It'll do."

Another look was shot his way "Oh Sakura, one more thing."

Sakura groaned "What is it now?"  
Sasuke smirked at her "Thanks."

Her eyes widened at that and she blinked at him as he stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. Sakura bit her bottom lip before smiling softly and walking off down the hall. It was small, practically tiny, but it was a start.

. . . .

The next morning, Sakura left her house quickly, she was running late today and she didn't intend on being any later. She had been busy making herself breakfast she left Sasuke a plate in the fridge with a note that he should do his best to stay out of sight.

She climbed into her Lexus and drove off down the road to the hospital, She bit down on her bottom lip, deep in thought, she knew she should keep all this a secret but she couldn't help but feel like Naruto deserved to know. He had been just as broken up about Sasuke's disappearance as she was, If not more so. However, Naruto was the head of Konoha's police department now, He's one of the reasons why Sakura got the job two years ago.

Sakura groaned out in frustration as she stopped at a red light, she rested her forehead against the steering wheel. "Ugh, What on earth am I gonna do?" Sakura thought aloud, she swallowed and straightened up, the light now green. She continued to drive down the street and eased back into her seat, _Whatever Sasuke's trying to accomplish, it must be connected to his family's death, If this is his only way of healing -That he sees- Than I can help him reflect, This is going to end badly I know, But this is going to be the only way to get through to him. It's going to have to get ugly before it gets pretty..._

 _Sorry guys! Promise it'll be longer next chapter!_

 _Also, I won't be writing another chapter until the week after next week, I'll be on a vacation in France and Spain starting Wednesday and as much as I love to write, I need some R & R. So till then - Vendetta's curse_


	4. Chapter 4

Criminal

Chapter 4

Sasuke walked toward the stairs running a hand through his hair. He was shirtless and his hair was damp, Not that he cared, He knew Sakura wasn't home, having had heard her leave. He paused at the top of the stairs, noticing that the living room and kitchen where oddly dark for eleven O'clock in the morning. He bent forward and peaked down stairs, all the curtains where drawn shut so that not even a sliver of light could slip in. He smirked, _Always so careful..._

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, His eyes landed on a plate of scrambled eggs with diced tomatoes and toast, On top of it was a note. He picked it up and read it over:

 _Good morning Sasuke,_

 _I've made you breakfast (As you can see)._

 _Listen,stay out of sight, It's probably something that you're_

 _skilled at but I just want to stress this. The last thing I need is to have the police walk up to my door and say "Yes, Our sources have told us that we spotted Sasuke Uchiha near your house hold, Mind if we search your home?" Yeah, so please, do your best to hide yourself._

 _Have a nice day, see you when I get home._

 _-Sakura_

Sasuke smirked in amusement at the note and crushed it in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder and picking up the plate and leading it into the microwave. He eased back against the counter and slipped his hands into his pockets, He couldn't help but wonder why Sakura agreed so fast.

 _It wasn't just the death threat, There was something in her eyes when she agreed, a sort of determination I haven't seen before..._

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, _Like I should care why, just as long as she helps me with my revenge , I don't care about her. The moment she's no longer of any use to me, I'll-_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

He glanced down at the microwave and retrieved his breakfast, he grabbed a fork and took a bite of the eggs. His eyes widened a little as he chewed, he then swallowed, _Hn, Her cooking's gotten a lot better._

. . . .

"Sakura!" Sakura jumped at Ino's shout, which broke her out of her trance "What Ino?"

she couldn't help but snap.

Ino shot her a look "Don't 'What Ino' me! You left at eleven thirty?! Are you kidding me?!"

Sakura shot her a glare "Ino, I had work to get done! Besides, I'm getting tired of you telling me how to live my life. I'm a grown woman, If I want to work late, That's my choice."

Ino blinked at Sakura, she hadn't stood up for herself for such a long time, she smiled, _It's a sign that she's getting back to her old self!_

"Alright, I understand, Are we still on for lunch miss workaholic?"

Sakura sighed "Yeah, But call me a workaholic again and I'll make sure Sai knows that you kissed two fall out boy members back in high school."

Ino's eyes widened "You promised you wouldn't speak of that again!"

Sakura smirked darkly "Call me a workaholic and Sai will be on my speed dial so quick you wouldn't believe it."

Ino shot her a glare "Fine." Sakura waved at her as Ino walked out her office.

Once the door closed Sakura let out a breath of relief and eased back into her seat, she glanced at the clock, 3:55Pm. She bit down on her bottom lip, _I wonder what Sasuke's doing right now..._

Sakura shook her head, _No, why should I care what he's doing?! Just cause I want to help him doesn't mean I still have feelings for him...do I?_ Sakura buried her head in her hands, _No! I don't, I don't, I do...Not!_ Sakura sighed "What's wrong with me...?"

After lunch, Sakura walked into her office and plopped down at her desk, she casually started on another patients file, She glanced at the clock, 6:15 PM. She sighed "Only a couple hours left Sakura, then you can go home."

"Hn, didn't know you where so excited to come back to me Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened and she whirled around to see Sasuke leaning against her window frame. Sakura's jaw dropped "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sasuke closed the blinds, darkening her office "I figured out how to get to you into the police station, But you've got to be quick, How long would it take you to find someone?"

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair "About eight to ten minutes."

Sasuke nodded "Okay, we'll do it tonight, So get back home early."  
"Aw, I didn't know you needed me to come back so badly Sasuke."

The uchiha arched and eyebrow at her and she smirked back, He opened the window and climbed out "Just be sure to get home."  
Sakura snickered as he left, disappearing from sight. She bit her lower lip , smiling softly...

Sorry it's so short! I'll post again later on this week (To make up for my absence, then it will return to my weekly updates.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Till next time - Vendetta's curse


	5. Chapter 5

Criminal

Chapter 5

When Sakura got home it was around ten o'clock, Sasuke sat on the couch irritance in his eyes "What took you so long?" He snapped.

Sakura jumped a little, she hadn't expected his sudden rush of anger. "I tried to get home as fast as I could but it would have been odd if I left too early."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her easily towering over her smaller fame, his chest was just inches from her face "When I ask you to do something, I expect you to follow through with it."

Sakura shot him a glare "You don't own me Sasuke."

He shot her a glare and pinned her against her door by her wrists "Don't push me Sakura."

"I'd advise the same with you Sasuke, last I checked, you needed a place to stay and you needed my help, So go ahead and see how much you get out of me."

He grit his teeth, She had him there "Just," He let her go "Go change, so we can go."

She smirked "Sure." She jogged up stairs to her room and changed into a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a black camisole, and black wedge boots. She pulled on her black zip-up jacket and zipped it up half way before jogging down stairs to join Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes landed on Sakura and he gave her a once over before turning and walking toward the back door "Let's go." Sakura puffed up her cheeks sourly, _Not even a compliment_. She sighed and followed Sasuke out the door.

"Okay, so how are we going to get there? I doubt that we can take the car so-Sasuke, What are you doing?" She asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to his side. Wordlessly Sasuke jumped onto her roof effortlessly, making Sakura let out an cry of surprise "Be quite, The last thing I need is to be caught because of your loud mouth."

This earned him a punch to the side, making him grunt and glare down on at her. Sakura only crossed her arms and looked away with a "Hm!" Sasuke stared at her before jumping from building to building, making their way over to the police station at a rather fast speed.

20 Minutes later Sasuke jumped onto the roof of a police station, he set her down and walked over to a vent opening. He cracked it open and looked to Sakura "Let's go." She sighed and walked over to the vent, she looked down at the dark square hole, she swallowed thickly. "Scared?" She frowned at Sasuke, His eyes widened a little, but not enough for her to notice, _That look of determination again..._

Sakura jumped in and placed her hands and feet against the vent walls, sliding downward fast but at a controlled pace. Sakura grunted as she landed onto another vent opening, Sasuke landed right behind her, his chest pressing against hers. She blushed at the feel of his warmth. "Sakura, do you think you can kick that vent open? I don't have enough space." Sasuke whispered, Sakura blushed as his breath tickled her ear

"Uh..." She swallowed thickly "Y-Yeah."

She looked down at the room below her feet "W-wait Sasuke, the lights still on in there, that means someone's still there." Sasuke frowned a little "Hn, then I guess we'll have to wait till they leave."

Sakura blushed at that "Li-Like this?"

Sasuke then realized what Sakura was feeling and smirked, deciding to play with her a little, he slipped his hands under her arms, and laid his palms flat against the wall in front of her, trapping her. "Yeah, Like this, You don't mind, Do you?"

She felt her face burn at Sasuke's closeness "U-Uh, I..."

She shivered as he rested his chin on her shoulder "What's the matter? This doesn't affect you, does it?"

Swallowing thickly, Sakura bit down on her lower lip "Sa-Sasuke, W-We sh-shouldn't-"  
"Do what? I'm not doing anything that should be any problem to us, So what is it? Don't tell me you still haven't gotten over me yet."

Sakura's lips parted and she gasped as Sasuke brushed his lips over her ear, he smirked, enjoying the look on her face. The vent was dark but because of the light below them, he could see her, just that she couldn't see him from the shadow behind her.

"Tell me, Did you ever date anyone after I left?"  
Sakura sitffened at that "Sasuke-"  
"I like the way my name rolls off your tongue Sa-ku-ra."

Her eyes widened at that, _W-why is he doing this? Is this pay back for earlier? I can't even talk or think straight._

Sakura closed her eyes and gasped as Sasuke brushed his lips over the the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Sasuke, St-stop."  
"Stop what?"  
She swallowed, _Someone please turn off that damn light! I don't know how much of this I can take!_

Sasuke chuckled softly into her ear "Come on Sakura, Let me hear you say it, You missed me."  
Her knees began to buckle, her heart beat irregularly fast, "I-I-"  
Her prayers where answered when the light flicked off, She kicked the vent open and the two fell, Sasuke was quick to grab the vent before it hit the ground or made a single sound. At the last second he caught Sakura before she dropped onto a desk.

She pushed him away "What the hell was that?!" She whisper yelled.

Sasuke smirked "Nothing really, It's surprising how little I have to do to make you blush, your face was priceless by the way."

Sakura balled up her fists and shot him a glare "That wasn't funny." She said through grit teeth. He only responded with an amused smirk, Sakura huffed and turned away from him, she marched over to her old computer across the room, sat down and started it.

"Who am I looking for anyways?" The pinkette snapped at the Uchiha.

Sasuke walked up behind her and crossed his arms "You're looking for a man by the name of Madara Uchiha."

Sakura frowned a little but sighed "Madara Uchiha huh... Hm, alright."

She typed into the criminal data base and pulled up all files on Madara uchiha "There's not much to go on, but It's said here that he was last seen near Otogakure city. No one really knows where he is-wait."

Sakura clicked on a new page, but it was blocked, Sakura sighed before hacking through it "They are always testing my intelligence with that crap, anyways, this is a new file, says here that Madara uchiha was taken under custody at Konoha's strict correctional facility for multiple counts of murder and arson, It's on an island thirty miles away from Konoha." Sasuke leaned forward and scanned the screen "Print the page out and let's get out of here."

Sakura quickly printed it out and covered her digital tracks, before standing and retrieving the single sheet from the printer beside it.

They both looked to the door as a security guard's flash light neared. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a near by storage closet. He shut the door and hugged her close to his body, neither of them saying a single word.

Sasuke looked through the crack of the door as the security guard looked around the room before leaving. He slowly opened the door and let Sakura go "Are you okay?"

Sakura blinked at the question before nodding "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her toward the window "Good, than let's go." He wrenched the window open and took Sakura into his arms bridal style before jumping out and leaving.

When they got home, Sasuke set Sakura down on the roof and helped her climb onto the balcony that would lead to her bedroom. Sakura took a step back from him and ran a hand through her hair "So, you're going to lay low then go after Madara, right?" Sasuke stared at her for a moment, she avoided his gaze and looked stiff as she hugged herself, _Hn, she must still be shaken from what happened in the vent_. Sasuke had to suppress a smirk at the thought "Something like that."

Sakura frowned and looked at him "What do you mean?"

Sasuke leaned back against the balcony edge "Not that is concerns you, but I'll be going after Madara later on this week, then I'll come back here to stay out of sight."  
She swallowed "Why do you want to go after him anyway? Isn't he apart of your family?"  
Her eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the glass of her balcony door, nearly breaking it with the force he had used to send her into it.

His grip wasn't that strong either, barely pressing against her wind pipe.

Sasuke glared darkly at her "He has _never_ been family."

Sakura swallowed and met his gaze "Sorry, I didn't know how you felt about him."

He stared at her before loosening his grip on her neck and letting her go, he looked around "We should get inside."

Sakura slid open the balcony door and Sasuke walked in, she followed in and shut the door behind her.

"Okay, Now it's your turn."

Sasuke frowned at her "What?"  
She crossed her arms "You have to fulfill your part of the deal, What happened to you Sasuke?"  
He stared at her for a long moment before walking up to her and glaring down at her "Why do you even care?"  
Sakura stared up at him before looking down at her feet "I-I just...I just want to know what happened to the Sasuke I once knew."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little in shock before he slipped his finger under her chin and tilted her hear upward, he leaned forward and Sakura thought he was about to kiss her. Sasuke smirked and moved to her ear "The Sasuke you once knew died along time ago."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears at his words "I-I don't believe you..."  
He held an emotionless look "You don't have to, but I've told you the truth, you should get used to it."

He then took a step back, turned and headed for the door, his eyes widened as he felt two arms wrap around him in a hug.

Sakura hugged him as tight as she could "Sasuke, please, stop avoiding the question. You haven't spoken to anyone about it, just talk to me for once."  
She received no response and this only made her purse her lips "Sasuke-Ugh!"

A grunt escaped her lips as she received a harsh elbow to the stomach, it was so hard that she coughed up spit and her vision blurred. Sasuke caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground "Sorry Sakura, I just don't care to talk about it, especially not with you."  
With that he knocked her out, a single tear rolled down her cheek before she fell under...


	6. Chapter 6

Criminal

Chapter 6

Sakura's eyes fluttered open the next morning and she blinked, everything from last night hitting her like a ton of bricks. Tears bubbled in her eyes and she rolled over and cried into her pillow for who knows how long. She hiccuped and sniffled, but she didn't care, she deserved to have a good long cry. _What'd I do to deserve this? Loving Sasuke has brought me nothing but pain, looking back, he's always pushed me away. He may have had feelings for me back then but they're gone now, Maybe Sasuke's right, the Sasuke I once knew has died._

Sakura rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, she heaved a heavy sigh, a tear rolled down her cheek, _It's time I grew up, my arm's growing tired of reaching for him..._

Sakura jogged downstairs, wearing a black crop top,black spandex shorts and runners, Sasuke, who was in the kitchen frowned at her as she skipped into the kitchen.

"You're still here?" Sakura asked, her voice unusually peppy "Thought you'd be off killing Madara."

She grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a glass, she drank it down and placed it in the sink.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, a confused frown on his face.

Sakura bent over and tapped her finger tips to her toes "Never better. Well, I'm going for a run, See you later Uchiha!"

Sasuke's frown deepened as he watched her race off and out the house, _Since when did she call me Uchiha?_

He looked down at himself, like the day before, He was shirtless, but Sakura hadn't even looked at him, Sasuke was beyond confused. _What's wrong with her? She's never been one to ignore me like that._

His frown deepened and his stomach growled, making him sigh.

Sakura jogged around her block for the sixth time, she sighed, losing breath fast, _Damn it, my day off and I have to spend it with Sasuke, This is just great._ She slowed to a stop and ran the back of her hand over her forehead, her whole body laced with sweat. Sakura bent over, panting softly. She sighed, _I better get home, I can't avoid Sasuke forever and I'm hungry_.

She ran down the street and up the porch steps and into her house. She shut the door and frowned at the scent of something burning. She ran into the kitchen to see Sasuke in front of a skillet that was literally aflame.

"Oh my god!" Sakura sprung into action and pulled on an oven mitt then grabbed the skillet and carried it over to the sink. She poured water on top of it and coughed at the pour of black smoke that hit her in the face. Sakura backed away from the smoke and coughed "What where you trying to do? Burn the house down?!"

Sasuke crossed his arms "I was trying to make scrambled eggs, It was going smoothly before it burst into flames."

Sakura frowned at him before smiling and shaking her head "You're insane, Uchiha."

He looked at her again, clearly unnerved by that. Sakura pretended to not see it and went into her fridge and retrieved a carton of eggs, Ten left.

"I'll make breakfast, you can go put on a shirt." Sasuke scrutinized her face, her expression completely nonchalant.

"Since when do call me by my last name?"

Sakura cracked four eggs into a large glass bowl "Since now."

He frowned at that, again, her voice was too peppy, He didn't like it. It was then that his gaze went downward. Her skin was covered in sweat, adding a seductive shine to it, had her legs always been that long? There wasn't an ounce of fat on her and he watched as a couple drops of sweat rolled down into cleavage.  
Sakura, now noticing his gaze frowned "Uh Sasuke? What are you looking at?"

He met her gaze and stiffened "Nothing."  
With that he walked out the room, Sakura arched an eyebrow at him before shrugging and adding pepper to the egg mix.

BBRRRINNG!

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the house phone, She walked over to it and answered "Hello?"  
"Hey Sakura!" She smiled at Ino's voice.

"Hey Ino, Happy birthday."  
"Aww, thank you! Now, Sakura, as my birthday wish, you have to come to the club with me. Sai's working late so we can't go out to dinner until much later, please come with me!"  
"Sure."  
"Now I knew you where going to say that, but come on- Wait, did you say yes?"  
Sakura nodded "Yeah, I did, I think I need to get out the house. Pick me up at eight?"  
"Ohmygosh! Yes, Now I'm going to hang up before you change your mind."  
Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino hung up. She let out a breath of relief and smiled "Well, at least now I can get out of the house."

. . . . .

Sasuke sat on the couch and watched TV, he glanced upstairs a few times, Sakura hadn't come out of her room since she served breakfast, It was near eight now. He couldn't help but wonder if her change of attitude was because of last night.

Sasuke git his teeth and he picked up the glass of water he was drinking and took a sip, _I don't care. She's just a girl that has all the tools that can help me get my revenge against Madara. She's just as annoying as she was back when we where kids-_

SMASH!

Sasuke's gaze looked down to the shards of glass that fell from his hand and onto the hard wood floor. He looked to his palm to see multiple small little cuts that began to bleed. Sasuke sighed "What is she doing to me?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the sounds of footsteps coming down the s. His eyes widened and his lips parted at the sight of the pinkette.

Sakura was dressed in a red halter top that showed off her belly button and teased her cleavage, she wore tight leather skinny jeans that showed off all her curves and black stilettos, Her hair was out and her bangs where clipped back with red hair clips, a light layer of lip gloss colored her plump lips and black mascara outlined her eyes beautifully.

She walked into the living room in search of her purse, she didn't even glance his way.

"Where are you going?"  
"Out." Sakura said, continuing to look for her purse.

"Out, Where?"  
Sakura sighed "To a club." Her eyes landed on her purse on the coffee table.

"There it is!" She walked over to the coffee table and grabbed her purse. Her eyes then landed on the glass "Sasuke! You broke my glass cup!"

He eyed her cleavage for a moment before swallowing and meeting her gaze "Since when did you ever go to clubs?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm a grown woman Sasuke, I can go anywhere I please."

He shot her a sharp look, about to say something when Sakura cut him off "What happened to your hand?!"

Sakura grasped his hand gently and examined it, Sasuke smirked at the concern on her face, _There she is_.

Knock! Knock!

Sakura glanced over her shoulder "Oh! That must be Ino!"  
She looked to Sasuke "There's a first aid kit and alcohol in the bathroom mirror down the hall, make sure you clean up the glass!"

She walked over to the door and flicked off the lights "Wait, you're not going to bandage it up for me?"

He asked with a frown, now standing up "Nope, You're a wanted criminal Sasuke, I'm sure you've been through worse. Bye."

Sakura opened the door and disappeared into the night, Sasuke stared at the door, _What the hell?_


	7. Chapter 7

Criminal

Chapter 7

After sloppily cleaning and bandaging up his hand, Sasuke began to pace the room "Who does she think she is? Why is she being so cold toward me? She's usually not like this."

He paused, _this must be her way of Pay back, How long is she planning to keep this up?_ Sasuke grit his teeth, _Well, I'm going to put a stop to it right now_. With that he stalked out the back door.

. . . .

 _B-bang it_

 _B-bang it to the curb_

 _B-bang it_

 _Hit the turn, flip the bird_

 _Bust a bitch, make'm swerve_

 _B-bang it to the curb_

Sakura watched Ino dance with the crowd on the dance floor, her hips and body moving seductively to the music. Sakura sighed, She turned around in her stool and looked up at the bartender "Hi, I'll take a vodka on the rocks?"

He smirked "Coming your way."

He poured the drink into a square glass cup half full of ice and slid it to her, Sakura caught it and tilted it back.

Ino took a seat beside her "Hey, why aren't you on the dance floor with me?"  
Sakura shrugged "I just don't feel like it."

Ino pouted "Come on Sakura, It's my birthday and I want you to have a good time."

Sakura sighed and met her gaze "I am, I promise, I just don't feel like dancing."  
Ino scrutinized her face and Sakura just tilted her drink back and shot her a smile "I'm fine."

Ino sighed "Okay." She left and returned to the dance floor, Sakura let out a breath of relief, It wasn't like she didn't want to go out onto that dance floor but she was worried about Sasuke, though she didn't want to be. _Maybe I was too cold to him, yes he was a jerk to me but he was still injured._

Sakura took another sip of her drink, _What am I thinking? I bet he's been through worse, He can handle a little glass...but still..._

"Hello."

Sakura turned her head to see a male take a seat beside her, he had fair skin, blue eyes and long blond hair. He wore a black v-neck, Navy blue jeans and black sneakers, He smiled kindly at her.

"Hi." Sakura said, A gentle smile pulling at her face.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"  
Sakura smirked at that "I'm not really alone, my best friends over there, It's her birthday."

He looked to Ino on the dance floor and smiled, Sakura caught the look in his eyes "Hey, she's married, watch it."

His expression grew uninterested "Hm, Bummer."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that and finished her drink "Why aren't you on the dance floor with her?"  
She shrugged "I don't dance."

"Hm, well, Mind if I ask your name?"

Sakura met his gaze "It's Sakura, what about you?"  
He smiled "Deidara. Tell me Sakura, Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Her eyes widened at that and she was tempted to say 'It's complicated' but she knew that was just her feelings speaking, Sasuke felt nothing for her.

"No. I don't."  
Deidara smiled "Then would you mind if I took you out on a date sometime?"  
Sakura bit down on her bottom lip "Well, Um,"  
he smirked "How about this, let me buy you another drink and we can get to know each other a bit more?"  
Sakura smiled "Sure. That sounds alright."

Deidara raised his hand to the Bartender "Hey my man, can we get two shots of Bacardi?"

The bartender nodded and slid them the two shots.

"I've never had this before."Sakura said, staring at the drink.

Deidara smiled "It's a little on the strong side but you'll like it."

Sakura shrugged "Okay."

She swung it back and coughed, shutting her eyes at the taste "Woah."

Deidara chuckled and held up the number two another two shots came their way, Sakura gave him a nervous smile "I should get the bill for this." She said, holding up a fifty. He smirked "Don't worry, I've got you, Okay?"

Sakura blushed " Okay, if you say so." She then went into her purse to put away the fifty"I usually don't drink this much is all."

When she wasn't looking Deidara poured a white powder into her shot glass.

Five minutes later, Deidara 'helped' Sakura out of her stool and carried the stumbling girl out back into an alley.

"Wha-What are we doing ba-back here?" Sakura slurred, She felt woozy and her body felt like led.

Deidara smiled and he pushed her into a wall and kissed her cheek "Nothing, Yet."

Sakura's eyes widened "W-What? G-Get off me."

As much as she tried to resist, Deidara didn't stop his advances and he trailed his tongue up her cheek "S-Stop."  
"C'mon sweetheart, If you didn't want me you wouldn't have talked to me."

Tears bubbled and rolled down her cheeks as Deidara began to fondle her breasts, _Somebody please help me!_ Sakura thought, her bottom lip quivering.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think she told you to stop."

Deidara looked back to see a male leaning against the opposite ally wall, he wore a black hoodie and navy blue jeans with black converse, because of the shadows he couldn't see the sword on his back.

"Mind your business man, She's mine-ugh!"

Deidara's eyes widened and he coughed, looking down at the blade that was now through his stomach. He looked up to meet coal black eyes "That is where you're wrong."

Sasuke withdrew his sword and side stepped to avoid any blood splatter. He sheathed his sword and caught Sakura in his arms before she fell onto the concrete. He sighed as she passed out in his arms "You idiot." He muttered, brushing some stray hair out of her face. Without even a second glance , Sasuke jumped off into the night.

Sorry for the shortness and lateness, I'm in final projects right now!

-V.C


	8. Chapter 8

Criminal

Chapter 8

Sakura's eyes fluttered open the next afternoon and she groaned at the wave of pain that went through her head, She rolled onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillow, eyes clamped shut in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Here." She turned her head and peaked out to see Sasuke standing by her bed, holding out a glass off water and a pill in his other hand. With a sigh Sakura reached out and took the two items from his hand and sat up, she popped the pill into her mouth then drank down the water with a sigh, Almost immediately the head ache eased up, then went away.

"Thank you."

Sasuke crossed his arms "For what, The water and Advil or the rescue?"

Sakura stared at her glass for a moment "Both."

He glanced and her than looked away with a "Hn."

"How's your hand?" She asked. Sasuke glanced down at his hand then looked straight forward "It's fine."

Sakura frowned softly at his cold tone "Okay..." She said, she climbed out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. Sasuke listened as she brushed her teeth then started the shower, he sighed and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. He went into Sakura's cabinet and looked around for her strongest drink, He smirked upon seeing a tall bottle of scotch sitting on the top shelf. He picked up it up and poured it into a glass before downing it all in a series of gulps. He set down the empty glass and bottle and glanced upstairs again. Sasuke noticed that the sound of water from the shower had stopped. He made his way upstairs and into Sakura's room where she was moisturizing her legs on her bed, only a white towel covering her body. She looked up at the uchiha and frowned "Sasuke, What are you doing here? I'm dressing, Go away."

Sasuke shut and locked the door behind him "Not until you tell me why your attitude toward me has changed."

Sakura frowned before glaring at him "You have no right to ask me that, Not after what you did the night before."  
Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that before smirking and walked over to her "Did I hurt your feelings, Sakura? I thought you where over me?"  
Her eyes widened at that, Sasuke now in front of her "How did you-That doesn't matter right now Sasuke-"  
"Oh It doesn't? Let's face it, the reason you agreed to help me was because you still care for me," He leaned forward a little and placed his hands at Sakuras sides, his face just inches from hers "You thought you could 'save me', Is that it?"  
Sakura's eyes widened as he whispered into her ear, Sasuke pulled away and looked into her eyes, he smirked "I knew it."

He pulled back and straightened up, but he was taken by surprise when Sakura got up and pushed him "Why are you like this?" She asked, her head down so he couldn't see her eyes. She pushed him again "Why are you so cold to the ones that try and help you Sasuke?! Why?! Are you so accustomed to being alone that you can't help but push others away, what is it?!" Sakura began beating at Sasuke's chest, seeing how pushing him wasn't really sending him back, Her punches didn't hurt him, even she knew that, but she felt some kind of relief in it. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks and a look of pain, hurt, and defeat in her eyes "What made you so heartless?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura with wide eyes, He's never seen her look so broken in his life, _Did I cause that?_ He couldn't help but ask himself.

Sakura grit her teeth at his lack of an answer, she turned away from him and wiped away her eyes "I can't believe I love you..." She breathed, now hugging herself. Sasuke stared at her for a long moment before sighing and stepping in front of her. He slipped his finger under her chin and tilted her head up, looking into her eyes.  
"Sakura," He paused for a moment, _how could someone so strong and intelligent be so fragile?  
_

He didn't know what to say, so being who he was, He let his actions speak for him. Sasuke went down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Sakura blinked at him in surprise and began to pull away, but Sasuke slipped his free hand around her waist and hardened the kiss. Sakura lost what little resistance she had and leaned into it, placing her hands on Sasuke's chest and standing up on her tipy toes to deepen the kiss. _His lips are so soft..._ She thought as they kissed.

Sasuke pulled away and looked into her eyes, No words needed to be said, not right now at least.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her into his arms and laid her down on her bed. Sakura blushed as she watched him take off his jacket then shirt, He then climbed on top of her and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Sakura's heart fluttered, her grip that was once so tight on her towel now grew loose and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer to her. Sasuke sat up and un-zipped his jeans , then pulled them off, casually kicking them off the bed and leaving him in his boxers. Sakura blushed as he took her towel and began to slide it off her body-"Wait Sasuke." He met her gaze as she grasped his wrist "I-It's my first time..." his eyes widened at that before he smirked "I'll be gentle with you, then." Sakura blushed as he removed the towel and tossed it over his shoulder. She moaned as Sasuke took her breasts in his hands and kissed up her neck. Sakura spread her legs and Sasuke nestled himself in between. Sakura felt the clothed buldge pressing against her and shivered under his touch.

"S-sasuke..." Sakura reached down and slid off his boxers, Sasuke kicked them off and ran his manhood against her, She didn't have to look to know that it was big. She brings her eyes to a close, sucking in a soft breath as she waits for him to penetrate her.

All of a sudden sasuke stops, freezing at her entrance. She creaks an eye open to see hesitance in Sasuke's gaze, a gentle frown on his face. His expression held a look of unsurety that Sakura believed no uchiha could hold or at the very least show.

It clicked to her almost immediately, _He must be a-!_

"Sasuke are you -" Her words where cut off as he shoots her a cool look, but there was a prideful and determined fire in his eyes.

"No." He says boldly before sliding into her without any further form of hesitance.

Sakura throws her head back and releases a gasp of both pleasure and pain, a feeling she couldn't even describe over taking her whole body.

"A-ah..." She whimpers , digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stilling inside her and looking down at her with a worried expression. She shut her eyes tightly and nodded then hugged him tightly

"Just...Keep going." Sasuke grunted as he continued to move, his entire being was telling him to just finish it, in a single thrust he could be all the way in. It's who he is, it's what he knows, He's never been one to be gentle or kind.

But.

If he did that, he'd hurt her, and for some reason, that held him back. This was both their firsts, no pain, only lust and passion, he'd give that to her, it's one of the many things she deserved after everything he's put her through.

Sasuke grunted as he stilled inside of her, finally all the way in, he could feel her womb entrance at his tip. Sakura shivered under his grip "Sasuke..."

"Are you in pain Sakura?" he asked, feeling a warm liquid on his shoulder, where Sakura's face was pressed against.

"N-No, well a-a little, But that's not why i'm crying."

Sasuke pulled back and looked into her eyes "Then why are you?"

Sakura looked up at the young Uchiha and cupped his cheek in her hand "Because I can't believe that I actually lost my virginity to the one that I always wanted everything with. I thought I lost you."

Sasuke's widened at that "Sakura..."  
Sakura blushed, went up and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close so they where chest to chest. Sasuke took this as his ue to move and began to thrust into her, Sakura moaned into the kiss, her walls squeezing onto him. They began to pant and Sakura tilted her head back and dug her nails into his back as he thrusted into her, _I-It feels so good!_ She thought, her eyes rolling back a little at the power in Sasuke's thrusts. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap, Sakura arched her back and moaned as he thrusted up into her, his cock striking her to her core and sending shivers through her. Sasuke locked his mouth down onto her nipple and sucked onto it, Earning another sweet moan from her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, she felt like she was going insane! Sasuke pushed her down onto her back and pulled out. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself up on her elbows "W-Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke smirked "Get on your hands and knees."

Sakura's face went red and she couldn't help but shiver at the look of dominance and lust in his eyes. She did as told and rolled onto all fours. Sasuke came up behind her and grasped her hips in a tight grip before sliding into her once again. This time, Sasuke didn't hold back, he instantly began to pound into the pinkette once again. "Ah! Sasuke!" Sakura cried, fisting the sheets below her. Sasuke smirked at the sight below him, Sakura, a bare, panting mess under him gave him a pleasure he never experienced before and he wanted more of it. He wanted all of it.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so her back was pressed against him. Using one hand he grasped one of her bouncing breasts and pinched the nipple, and with the other her pinched her clint. Sakura moaned at his touch "S-Sa-Sasuke I-I'm gonna, i'm gonna- AHHHH!" A scream of utter ecstasy left Sakura's plump lips as she exploded all over Sasuke's cock.

Upon the feeling of her unexpected tight and wetness, Sasuke felt his climax coming as well. He hugged her tightly from behind and sucked on her neck. His muscles flexed at how tightly he was holding her and Sakura's skin bruised from where he was biting her. With a grunt he emptied himself inside her. Sakura shivered with each powerful pulse that came from Sasuke's member inside her. She could feel him filling her from the inside, and damn did it feel good.

Sasuke grunted once more, finally finished, he released her and Sakura collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out.

Sasuke smirked down at her and laid down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, kissing her cheek before giving in and falling asleep as well...


	9. Chapter 9

Criminal

Chapter 9

Sasuke's eyes creaked open the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the lack of warmth in his arms. He sat up to find the bed empty, he looked around, panic in his eyes.

Until the smell of Eggs and toast hit his nose, He blinked before smirking softly, _Sakura..._

Sakura happily danced around the kitchen, the radio playing "Chandelier" by Sia as she set the table. There where two plates of mini frittata's , with a side of Buttered toast, there where tall glasses of orange juice by the plates and in the center of the table was a small bowl full of diced tomatoes . She turned, pulled on her oven mitts, and retrieved the blueberry muffins from the oven. She smiled down at them, Usually she wasn't very good at making dessert, but she followed the recipe exactly and they looked pretty good so she hoped Sasuke liked them.

She set them on top of the stove and took them out and placed the dozen muffins on a white plate before carrying it over to the table and setting them down by the fruit bowl. She smiled down at the display in front of her. Sakura felt her face heat up at the feel of two strong arms wrap around her and a pair of lips on her cheek "Good morning."

Sakura blushed and bit down on her bottom lip, she turned and locked her arms around Sasuke's neck "Good morning." She pecked him on the lips and gestured to the table "I made breakfast." Sasuke smirked "Looks good." Sakura blushed as he looked at her "But I see something better that i'm craving for." Sakura couldn't blush any harder as Sasuke hugged her close to his chest. He pressed his lips to hers and Sakura shivered under his touch. "Sasuke, As much as I want to, I-I can't." She said, her hands on Sasuke's bare chest as she looked up at him. "Why not?" She blushed "Because, I have work in the next hour and a half." he smirked darkly, making her eyes widen "W-What's with that look-AH! Sasuke! Put me down!" She cried, pounding on his back as he led her toward the stairs with her over his shoulder "That's more then enough time." her face heated up at that-

DING! DONG!

Sasuke froze and Sakura let out a breath of relief, _Saved by the bell, I'm still sore from last night._

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed under his breath, He set her down on her feet "Go handle it." Sakura arched an eyebrow at Sasuke's irritated tone, She smiled and gave him a two fingered salute "Yes sir." he watched after her as she walked down the hall to the door, He made sure he was well out of sight but could still hear who was at the door.

Sakura opened the door to blink at Ino "Hey-" "Sakura! Where did you go last night?! I was worried sick!"

She scratched the back of her head "Oh, I wasn't feeling well so I went home, Sorry."

Ino walked in, making the pinkette blink "I thought you had gone missing, I called the police but they said to wait twenty four hours, Sai and I where worried about you!"  
Sakura sighed "Sorry Ino, I wanted to call and tell you I went home but..." She trailed off, trying to think of an excuse.

"But?" Ino prompted.  
Sakura blushed "Oh, Uh, My phone was dead."  
"Oh, Well, You should have called me the moment you woke up-" Ino then cut herself of, racking her eyes over her best friend "Wait, Something's up."

She tried to hide her nervosa with a frown "What do you mean?"

Ino crossed her arms and casted a suspicious eye on her friend "You look different."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows "I do?"

Ino nodded "Yeah, It's like your glowing some how. I don't know what it is, but you look better than usual."

Sakura's eyes widened "Oh, uh, Well, I guess a good nights sleep can do that to you."

The blonde shook her head "No, I've seen you after a good nights sleep, This is totally different. Sakura- Are you wearing perfume?"

Her eyes widened "A-A little...Why?"  
Ino placed her hands on her hips "You don't wear perfume, ever."

Sakura shrugged "I just felt like-" "Oh my gosh!"

She jumped at Ino's cry "What? What?"

"You lost your V-card didn't you?!"

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in panic "W-What?! Uh, I did not!"

"Yes you did! Oh my gosh finally!"

Sakura laughed nervously as Ino hugged her and began jumping around the room "Finally! Finally! I've been waiting for you to get your cherry popped!"

Sakura's face burned with a furious blush "Ino!"

Ino stopped jumping "Okay, Okay, Give me details, Was it good?"  
Sakura scratched the back of her head "It was better than good, I'll tell you that much."

Ino gasped "On a scale of one to ten how good was it?"

She blushed, knowing Sasuke was listening. She leaned forward and whispered in Ino's ear, because she knew if Sasuke heard her his ego would go to the place of no return.

"An eleven."

Ino jerked away and gave her a look of disbelief "An Eleven! Seriously?" Sakura held back a groan, so much for hiding it from Sasuke.

Ino grinned "So, Who did you do it with?"  
Her jade eyes widened "Uhhhhh..."

Ino's sniffed the air "Is that breakfast? Is he still here?"

Sakura's eyes widened in panic "Uh, Ino, there's something I have to tell you."  
But it was too late, Ino had already entered into the kitchen, upon seeing the whole display she giddily grinned "He's still here isn't he?!"

Ino turned and blazed up the stairs, Sakura followed after her "Ino, he just went out to the store, he's not here yet!" Ino stopped down the hall and turned to him "Okay, I'll wait for him then. I have to meet the guy that took my bff's v-card."  
Sakura was beginning to panic "Ino-"  
"Can you at least give me his name? What did he look like? How big is he?"

Her face burned a deep red "Ino-"  
"Sakura tell me, Who took your virginity-"  
"That would be me."

Ino turned around before Sakura could stop her, her grin disappeared and her eyes widened to see Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the door of Sakura's bedroom, His arms crossed over his bare chest.

"S-sasuke? Wha-What?" Before either of the two could say anything, Ino fainted right in Sakura's arms...


	10. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating. I'm also very sorry to tell you that it'll take a little longer for me to get the next chapter to all of you. My computer got hacked and I need to take it into the shop to get it fixed, I'm sure all my hard work fanfictions and books included will be gone. Please be patient with me. I know you are all devoted fans to my work and I promise when I get my computer up and running again I'll deliver two whole new chapters for you, they won't be short either. I give u my word.

Till then- V.C.


End file.
